


Kaia's Takeover

by Coco0502



Category: meghan's cats
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Kaia is determined to take over the world...will she succeed?
Relationships: Bella - Relationship, Kaia - Relationship, Meghan - Relationship, Miska, dad - Relationship, fin - Relationship, mom - Relationship, nikita - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

June first, 2020

Hellow I’m kaia, I don’t have much time, my human is in the shower and she should be out soon, I just wanted to record this to let everyone know I will be taking over the world  
June second AM

It’s me again, today I spoke with my half-sister Nikita, who is also a feline, and have revealed to her my plans. 

First, we will start off with the house and the humans inside. 

The dogs have already lost control to us and have surrendered months ago so it is time for target A, the younger female human.  
Meghan.

June second PM

Nikita has pointed out minimal flaws in my plan, such as my lack of opposable thumbs and my height. These will not matter once I have Meghan under my rule, she is the key for the second phase.

June third 8:00 am

Day one of plan A, first target Meghan. Intelligent and strong, this will come in hand when phase two arrives.

She spends most of her time in her cave and doesn’t come out much.

Only to see us and the mutts every few hours. This will have to change.

I shall conduct an experiment today and be extra cute outside when she shows up. 

I’ve planted my fish apprentice Fin on the ground and if all goes accordingly, I will bounce on it in front of her. 

When she takes out her phone to record, I will get her in a trance, thus completing her hypnotization by the end of the night. 

Once she wakes up, she will be compelled to visit us much more often where I plan to make subtle signals to her brain to join us in evil alliance.   
Two days should be enough for the full effect to take place.

June third 3:00 pm

Bella the younger dog has foiled my plan completely. 

She cannot be trusted anymore and must be stopped immediately. 

Bella seemed to have stolen Fin and taken him to the main gathering hall. In there, is a big brown couch, where all the humans speak in tongues and trade ideas.   
I must save Fin first before I can move forward. 

Nikita seems to take amusement in my pain, and I smacked her head three times for warning.

I couldn’t be too mean, for she was the key to Meghan’s whole heart. 

She spends many hours with her, but every time she returns to our patio, it seems as she has been sleeping the whole time. No information at all. She is very much attached to Meghan and will exhibit ignorant behavior when she can’t get access to her. 

Meowing at the door constantly and messing with the mutts until she is let inside.


	2. Target A

July third 6:00 pm  
It has been hours and I haven’t a clue on how to get Fin back safety. I scarcely go into the gathering hall, and seldom on the couch. Nikita and some lizards outside have decided to give me some awful advice. “Just run and grab it”, “Maybe the dog will bring it back out?”, “wait until sleep time”. Ridiculous! Absurd! I will have fin back in my lair before dinner, the dogs will be distracted and will be in the kitchen as the slop is prepared for the humans to eat. Then and only then can I get fin back. 

July third 8:30 pm  
My plan worked perfectly, and I was more than happy to go outside and brag to Nikita and those ugly lizards. 

July fourth 11:00 am  
Meghan has woken up early and came out to greet us, before any of the dogs were let out to use the bathroom.   
Disgusting, they use the grass to go potty. Never ever, only the finest of sands for me.   
Today is the annual noise festival and when the sun goes down, many loud noises come from the outside and unsettle the entire household.   
I will rest and wait until tomorrow to continue forward.

July fourth  
5:00 pm   
The booms are getting louder as the hours go by, I shall seek refuge under the elder human’s bed.  
June fourth 8:00 pm  
THE BOOMS HAVE GOTTEN LOUDER THAN LAST YEARS FESTIVAL AND I FEAR FOR MY LIFE

July fifth 12:00 pm  
Meghan seems fully complicit with the idea now. She spent almost three hours outside on the patio with us using her foreign technology handheld device.   
It gave me multiple opportunities to distract and captivate her.  
Target for plan A has been taken over.

July sixth am  
I decided to shift my focus to the oldest human in the house, who Meghan calls “Dad”.


	3. Dad

He wakes up at early hours to brew his black substance which I’m almost sure is the only reason he is still alive.  
I’ve never seen such a buff elder before.  
The potion must have properties of immortality and strength inside of it.  
His arms are big, and he portrays much power from his voice and every so often makes a horrible noise while he covers his nose.   
It must be a side affect from the potion. It radiates through the whole house and every time he performs this action, the humans say, “Bless you”.   
It is an evil sound.   
“Dad” has been spending many days inside of the house, staying in his technology room where he keeps his electronic folding book and files.  
All day he makes clicking sounds, and once the sun is almost down, that is when he comes out of the room.   
This is also when the elder female arrives, “Mom”. He is fascinated by her. He brings home tokens of gratitude and love, showering her in face rubs. Just like Nikita is the key to controlling Meghan, “Mom” must be the key to controlling the “Dad”.


End file.
